My Confession
by tojot
Summary: one-shot song fic. It is hard to summerize this. Based around the song 'My Confession' sung by Josh Groban. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own the song "My Confession" sung by Josh Groban, Nor do I own Gundam Wing or it's respective characters.  
  
I would also like to thank Umagi for the help she has given me to correct some mistakes.  
  
This is a one-shot song fic with a little bit of OOC-ness, so bare with me 'kay.  
  
Warning: 1xR 2xH ZxN pairings. No other pairings besides those. I have warned you yaoi readers before and I will do it again. I don't write anything that is Yaoi or Yuri in nature. In fact I consider it unnatural. You Have Been Warned!  
  
Now, on with the story. Enjoy ^_^  
  
My Confession  
  
By: Tojot  
  
The ground was covered in white as she watched out the window at the falling snow. She wanted a little break in her duties to enjoy in an outdoors activity. Everything was running slow and quiet and Relena had very little to do. She called her secretary into her office.  
  
"Ma'am?" Julie asked.  
  
"Julie clear my schedule for the rest of the week, and call every one on this sheet, and tell them that they are invited to a skiing party in the Swiss Alps. Oh, after you do, take the rest of the week off, you look like you need it." Relena smiled as she handed her secretary a list of people.  
  
"Thank you ma'am." Julie said with a bright smile as she left the room to do those last few things before going home. There was one person that Relena didn't put on the list because she was going to ask him herself and she would normally pass him on her way out of the office building, the young man that became her bodyguard and promised to protect her. The one, the only, Heero Yuy: the man who ignored every attempt to deepen their relationship from professional to personal. But she still felt something for the messy-brown-haired-Prussian-blue-eyed young man that accompanied her to every conference and seminar. She had felt something for him ever since Dr. J told her more about him. She locked up her office and saw him walking down the hall to the elevator.  
  
"Heero, wait." She said loud enough for him to hear. He stopped with a cringe, hoping that she wouldn't keep him there longer than necessary. There was something about her that scared him, something that he didn't want to reveal. He quickly plastered a mask of a cold look on his eyes to drive her away so he didn't have to look at her directly and succumb to unknown and unnecessary feelings, but even that didn't work sometimes. She finally caught up to him; she obviously had something to tell him.  
  
"Heero," She continued as she circled his body to face him, "I have taken the rest of the week off and am going on a skiing trip in the Alps."  
  
'Oh no, here it comes.' He thought.  
  
".... And I would like you to come with me." She finished.  
  
"I have no choice but to go, I promised to protect you, but mind you I will only go as a bodyguard." He scowled with a glare.  
  
"Heero, You know you can ease up on the scowl, I am not your enemy." She told him. She received no answer after. Heero turned a corner and couldn't be found. But Relena had received an answer that Heero would go with her. She walked into the elevator and pushed the first floor button. His cold indifferent face unnerved her. She new how the way he acted, that he didn't like her much. He was only tolerating her for the sake of peace.  
  
He watched her from around the corner as she walked out of the elevator and out into the lobby. He had literally run down the stairs to stare at her once again. He tried to do this everyday if he could. It was almost addicting. Something about her scared him and yet she captivated him at the same time.  
  
~ I have been blind ~  
  
~ Unwilling ~  
  
~ To see the true love ~  
  
~ You're giving ~  
  
~ I have ignored every blessing ~  
  
~ I'm on my knees ~  
  
~ Confessing.. ~  
  
She stepped off the plane with him trailing closely behind and a large group of friends following as well. The group Included: Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Catherine, Quatre, Dorothy, Wufei, Sally, Millairdo, and Noin. They went to the motel and found that it had only 5 rooms available at that time: Two triple, one double, two single. Duo, Trowa, and Quatre took one of the triples. While Hilde, Catherine, and Dorothy took the second. Sally and Wufei took the double because they didn't mind each other and wanted to go to bed early unlike those in the triples. Milliardo and Noin were married so they took a single, leaving the last single room to be fought over by Heero and Relena. They did rock, paper, scissors for it. Relena won with paper. Heero had been left without a bed. Relena felt sorry for him. She could tell he was here against his will, but he was fulfilling a promise to her, to protect her. She told him that he could stay in her room. She trusted him to keep his hands to himself and not make any romantic move on her. Even though she really wanted him to.  
  
"I'll sleep on the floor then." He said stubbornly, decision unmovable. Relena asked the manager for a blanket. When she came into the room, Heero was sitting in a chair staring at the surroundings, his blue canvas duffle bag sitting like a faithful dog at it's master's feet. His stare focused on her, his face indifferent. Was he sad, happy, and angry or what, Relena couldn't tell. She handed him the blanket. His stare turned into a questioning look.  
  
"It's winter out there and we can't have you getting cold." She said in a teasing manner, "Now will you excuse me, I am going to go get cleaned up." She quickly finished as she pulled a leather case from her bag and shut the door to the bathroom, leaving Heero to his baffled thoughts. Relena was wasting her kindness on him or was it that Relena was always kind and strong. He was getting that feeling again, the feeling that scared him, as he always did when thoughts of her would not leave his mind. He was always fighting them. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up on end. Her aqua blue eyes could seemingly penetrate into the depths of his soul, trying to break down the ice wall that kept him from giving in to capture. She came out of the steamy bathroom with only a towel wrapped about her. Her light brown hair was wet and dripping like liquid gold. Her creamy skin glistened with jewel like water droplets. Relena turned around. Heero realized that he had been gawking at her and turned his head to escape suspicion. Relena noticed that he had dropped the blanket that she had given him and the fact that she caught him staring at her out of the corner of her eye. She also thought she saw a faint smile on his lips. She decided not to mention it to him. She also decided not to dress in front of him.  
  
~ That I feel myself surrender ~  
  
~ Each time I see your face ~  
  
~ I am staggered by your beauty ~  
  
~ Your unassuming grace ~  
  
~ And I feel my heart in turning ~  
  
~ Falling into place ~  
  
~ I can't hide it ~  
  
~ Now hear my confession ~  
  
She was fast asleep and he was wide-awake. He couldn't get the thought of her in the towel out of his mind. It had kept him up all night. Heero decided to have another look at the cause of his torment. He pulled the blanket off him and sat up. She was fully dressed in a pair of silky white pajamas. The moonlight shone down upon her face and hair. She looked angelic as she slept. Heero noticed something shimmering in the moonlight, a single tear. Why was she crying? He wiped her tear away with a gentle thumb and lay back down, pulled the blanket over him and actually fell asleep. She awoke in an unfamiliar room and wanted to find a familiar face. She peeked over the edge of the bed. Heero was there and asleep. She had never seen him sleep before. He looked like an innocent child, even though his hands were stained with blood. She watched him for a few more minutes before dozing off to sleep again.  
  
Relena woke to the sound of water. Someone was in the shower. She looked to where Heero had been sleeping and saw nothing there except the folded up blanket and the pillow that he had used. She heard the water stop and seconds later a white towel-clad Heero came out a steamy bathroom. Relena's jaw dropped, the most Relena had seen of Heero was when he was wearing the black spandex and the green tank when they were still fifteen. But they weren't fifteen any more, they were eighteen, His body was no longer that of a gangly boy but had matured into that of a man, a very fit man. A mischievous little look spread across Relena's face. Heero realized someone was watching him and turned around to see Relena staring at him with those aqua blue eyes. He wanted to protest but the words couldn't come out. She had power over him. Finally the words came out, but squeaking voice in place of his harsh one.  
  
"Quit staring at me!" Heero squeaked as he pulled on his jeans underneath his towel. 'Does he always go commando?' She thought.  
  
"You did it last night!" Relena retorted, revealing to her roommate that she knew about the gawking that he found himself doing the night before.  
  
"You knew?" His eyes widened uncharacteristically.  
  
"Heero, I know you hate me and that you're here unwillingly, the least you could do is fake that you're having fun."  
  
"Relena, I am only here strictly for business, to make sure you return safe and sound, I did not come for the fun." The argument started to get a little heated.  
  
"I am sorry if you feel that way." Relena's good mood turned sour.  
  
"O'Jousan, are you okay?" Duo said through the door after he knocked.  
  
"I am fine." She said loud enough for Duo to hear. She gave Heero a cold glare and refused to talk to him after that. {Sarcastic tone} He could certainly stare at her but it was forbidden for her to even look at him. She still loved him, but she knew when his coldness got to be too much. Her patience was running thin, and she did not know how long she could tolerate his cold shoulder.  
  
~ I have been wrong about you ~  
  
~ I thought I was strong without you ~  
  
~ For so long ~  
  
~ Nothing could move me ~  
  
~ For so long ~  
  
~ Nothing could change me ~  
  
Heero had been kicked out of the room and place into a vacated room that was freshly cleaned. Heero knew that he had upset Relena pretty badly, and somehow he felt sorry for it. Why did Relena drive him so mad? Why couldn't he get her out of his mind? Why had he promised to protect her? Why did he obsess himself in her business? He realized that Relena had to be really patient with him for that alone. He asked himself why he kept getting that scary feeling only around Relena? Heero heard a knock at his door that broke his train of thought. He quickly opened it.  
  
"Hey buddy, we're going onto the slopes if you want to come with us." Duo said as he walked in.  
  
"Is Relena still mad at me?" Heero asked  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know the reason why she is." Duo answered.  
  
"Then why is she asking for me to come?"  
  
"She isn't the one who asked you to come, it was the rest of us. It wouldn't be the same without you. Come on."  
  
"Okay but you're going to regret it." Heero said referring to Relena's wrath, as he grabbed his coat, gloves and hat.  
  
"Hey Heero have you tried snowboarding?" Duo asked throwing his arm around the Japanese pilot and gave him a noogie.  
  
"No. I don't even know how to ski."  
  
"I'll teach you how to snowboard then. It's a whole lot better than skiing." Duo said as he dragged Heero by the neck. Duo and Hilde got Heero set up with a snowboard.  
  
"Don't you guys need to get your equipment?" Heero questioned as they were leaving the ski rental shop.  
  
"We already have our equipment. We go often enough and bought our own equipment, it's a lot better." Hilde added with a little pride. Duo noticed that Heero wasn't acting his normal self; He figured that Heero needed a good talking to, alone, and man-to-man.  
  
"Hey Hildikins," Duo whispered into Hilde's ear, "I think Heero needs a man- to-man talk, why don't go off with the ladies 'kay?"  
  
"'Kay. See ya boys." She simply answered with a kiss on Duo's cheek, a smile and she left.  
  
"Heero you seem a little troubled, buddy. What is the problem?" Duo asked just after they boarded the chair lift.  
  
"Relena." Heero blurted.  
  
"Why would Relena be the problem?" Duo questioned.  
  
"She is not exactly the problem. Whenever I am around her I get this strange feeling. It scares me."  
  
"Well imagine that, Heero Yuy is scared of something." Duo was shocked. Heero just glared at him, "So what's about this 'strange feeling?'"  
  
"Whenever I see or even think of her I get it. It only happens around her. Plus it not only scares me but excites me at the same time." Heero explained.  
  
"So that's it, sounds like the Great Heero Yuy is......" Duo paused.  
  
"Is what!" Heero yelled in annoyance. It was loud enough for people in the area to hear. Relena was right beneath them and upturned her head to see from whom it came. Heero saw her. "Oh great, I'm getting it again." Heero revealed.  
  
"Heero............. Dude, you're in LOVE!" Duo told him. Heero's eyes went wide, He had heard of the feeling before but little did he think that he would actually feel it. "With Relena Darlian, in fact." Duo finished.  
  
~ Now I feel myself surrender ~  
  
~ Each time I see your face ~  
  
~ I am captured by your beauty ~  
  
~ Your unassuming grace ~  
  
~ And I feel my heart is turning ~  
  
~ Falling into place ~  
  
~ I can't hide it ~  
  
~ Now hear my confession ~  
  
It took about an hour to teach Heero everything about snowboarding and he was now doing it like he had been doing it for years. But ever since Duo told Heero what Heero had been feeling in the presence of Relena, Heero had been totally silent. For Heero this turned out to be an embarrassing subject. Relena passed them both on the hill. Heero had been staring at her as long as he could. To him she was a graceful creature gliding down the hill. Duo waved a hand in front of Heero's face to get his attention. Heero blinked and looked at him.  
  
"Remember that she is still mad at you, if you have any hope of being with her, your going to have to apologize. Dude." Duo reminded him. Heero grabbed Duo's jacket.  
  
"It might be best if you forget everything that I told you for the past two hours." Heero threatened.  
  
"I'm forgetting! I'm forgetting." Duo said as he held up his hands.  
  
"You better not tell anyone anything,"  
  
"Tell them what?" Duo said as he played along. " Well I've taught you everything I know, you want to race?"  
  
"Sure, Whatever." And they both sped down the hill at a surprising speed, they were soon joined buy the other pilots. They passed Relena, completely surprising her in the process.  
  
"Gundam pilots." She said, exasperated as she threw up her hands after a full and complete stop. Heero was leading them all.  
  
"That was cool." Duo said as they reached the bottom of the hill, "Wanna go again?" Duo asked everyone. Everyone agreed, except Heero.  
  
"You guys go on ahead, there are a few things I need to do." Heero said as his head upturned to a certain skier dressed in white. All of them except Duo where confused on what Heero had just said. Duo quickly managed to clear the area by farting. All the guys scattered. Duo's farts were pungent, maybe a little toxic, but he made it a habit not to do it around any of the female gender, making sure that the fumes had fully disintegrated before they got there.  
  
"Duo did you eat those cheese and bean burritos again?" Heero asked, covering his face with his hand.  
  
"Yep. The Flatulator strikes again." Duo said with pride as he mockingly flexed his muscles.  
  
"Thanks Duo." Heero coughed  
  
"No problem." Duo said as he went to get onto the ski lift. "Now do what you need to do and good luck." He finished giving Heero the thumbs up. Heero turned his head seeing Relena nearing the bottom of the hill. He waited and got into her path to the ski lift.  
  
"Relena I need to talk to you." Heero said as he got in her way.  
  
"Well I don't want to talk to you! She said adamantly. She was still angry with him. She quickly went around him and boarded a chair on the ski lift, Heero got into the chair behind her. Relena looked behind her, her eyes widened at the discovery that Heero was right behind her. She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Relena, quit acting so childish." Heero told her. She felt a little insulted but she was acting childish. They reached the top, and Relena wanted to get away from him, but he grabbed her shoulders before she could get away.  
  
"Relena, beg you to listen to what I have to tell you....." Heero was cut short by a loud booming and crashing noise and an alarm went off.  
  
"AVALANCHE!!!!!!!" Someone yelled from behind them. Heero quickly clicked Relena out of her ski's latches, picked her up bridal style, and speed down the hill, Relena struggling and screaming the whole way.  
  
"Relena quit struggling or we'll never get out of this alive." Heero told her and she quit. Heero could hear the loud noises getting closer and closer. Relena leaned her head against Heero's strong shoulder. Tears running down her face, staining his dark green parka. Heero looked down to her face, seeing the tears.  
  
"Don't worry Relena, I'll get us out of this mess." He comforted her. Heero remembered studying the topical map of the area on his laptop, he also remembered seeing a small cave. Now he desperately needed to find it. Keeping a look out for it and slowing down a little he found it. He speed in just before the avalanching snow covered it up. They hit a rock wall and were knocked unconscious.  
  
~ You are the air that I breathe ~  
  
~ You're the ground beneath my feet ~  
  
~ When did I stop believing? ~  
  
Groggily Relena awoke. She looked to the side to see Heero unconscious beside her. They were both partially covered in snow. She sat up and brushed her self off. After doing so she began to stand; but when she put weight onto her right foot, pain shot through her leg, she whimpered and fell. Heero awoke suddenly from the sound of Relena's whimper.  
  
"Relena are you hurt?" Heero quickly asked. She nodded in answer and pointed towards her right leg. Quickly he started to move his arms in motion to pick himself up, only to stop and gasp as pain shot though his upper right arm and shoulder. He doubled over and rolled to his back. He knew it was a dislocated shoulder and he knew what he needed to do to remedy it. He stood up and went over to one of the cave walls, hitting his shoulder against it. Hearing a pop and feeling less pain he knew it was back in its socket and working properly again.  
  
"Heero are you hurt too?" Relena asked.  
  
"I had a dislocated shoulder and I just popped it back into place. Now let me look at that leg." He said as he walked over to her and sat down beside her. He picked up her leg gently making sure not to hurt her any more than she had already. Slowly he removed her boot, her sock and gently pushed up her pant leg to the knee, and examined the leg. He found nothing wrong with it, except the swelling and figured that it might be sprained. Bruises were also beginning to form.  
  
"It's sprained with a little bit of bruising." He told her as he pulled out a small first aid kit that was stored in his pocket. He pulled out an ace bandage and wrapped her ankle tight enough to keep it steady but still letting circulation through her foot to keep it warm. She started to shiver from the exposure to the freezing temperatures; he quickly pulled out a thermal blanket and wrapped it around her to keep it warm. He looked at her, seeing that her aqua blue eyes where on him. Their eyes met, neither knew how long they did that. But both turned away trying to turn their attention away from the other. Heero, feeling a little awkward, went to go sit on the other side of the cave for a few hours. Sometimes her would look in her direction and stare at her for a while, until she caught him and he would quickly turn his head. At time he would catch her staring at him. Heero felt that it was the best time to tell her, to apologize, while she was unable to go anywhere.  
  
"Heero, how long have we been in here?" Relena asked before he could open his mouth. He looked at his watch.  
  
"Twenty-four and a half hours." Heero answered.  
  
"Relena, can you forgive me for being such a jerk." He pleaded after five minutes. Relena looked at him in surprise. Heero was asking her for forgiveness. His eyes were intently staring at her waiting an answer. He looked like a child who just asked his parents for something. It seemed cute to her that he was doing it and not realizing it. She looked into his eyes again and found that there was something different about them, as if he had found something lost.  
  
"Yes Heero." Relena said. His mouth upturned into a small smile after she said that. There was an awkward silence for the next few hours. After Heero and Relena ate both of Relena's candy bars, Heero was checked on how hard the snow pack was at the mouth of the cave. After he found out an hour later, he came and sat down next to Relena again putting his arm around her to keep her warm.  
  
"Were going to be stuck for a while." He told her. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder and was asleep within minutes. Heero wondered if this was what it was like to truly love someone. To want to be around them so much that it drove you mad, to have someone to share thoughts, feelings, emotions, and experiences with. With those thoughts Heero fell asleep. Heero woke nine hours later to have Relena looking up at him from his shoulder. She was so captivating with those eyes of hers. 'What better time than now to tell her.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Relena I have a confession to make." Heero paused. Relena looked at him from out of the corner of her eye. "How do I say this, um, Relena?"  
  
"Yes?" she said, her attention on him.  
  
"Ever since I met you, I have had this feeling. It has only happened around you or whenever I thought of you. This feeling has driven me mad, it has scared me, and it has also excited me at the same time, and not until recently did I know what this feeling was called. Relena, I....." Heero paused again. Their faces only inches apart, his eyes staring at the ground.  
  
"Heero just tell me." She said as she cupped his face in her hands. She had a pretty good idea what he was going to tell her, especially when she had the same feeling around him.  
  
"...I...I Love You!" He stuttered. She smiled and a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Oh, Heero!" She said as she closed the gap between them and kissed Heero with all her might wrapping her arms around his neck so he couldn't get away, which surprised Heero. Heero felt as if he would burst when she kissed him. She pulled back and whispered breathlessly, "I love you too, Heero, I love you too."  
  
~ 'Cause I feel myself surrender ~  
  
~ Each time I see your face ~  
  
~ I am staggered by your beauty ~  
  
~ Your unassuming grace ~  
  
~ And I feel my heart is [turning] ~  
  
~ Falling into place ~  
  
~ I can't hide it ~  
  
~ Now hear my confession ~  
  
~ I can't hide it ~  
  
~ Now hear my confession. ~  
  
Heero could hear noises coming from just above the cave mouth. He heard one in particular, a familiar one, Duo. Relena could hear them too. Chunks of snow and ice started to fall into the cave as bright light came through the newly made opening.  
  
"Relena let's not tell anyone just yet." Heero said as he smiled at her.  
  
"Okay." She was just glad to know that Heero felt the same way about her as she did him. They saw a shadow of someone being lowered into the whole. It was Duo.  
  
"Am I glad to see your faces again." Duo said with a big grin. They were rescued, placed into a hospital, and sent home after two days.  
  
About a month later, things started to settled down again. Relena was in her office working on few papers. There was a knock at her open office door. Relena looked up. It was a smiling Heero.  
  
"Yes, what is it Heero?" She said  
  
"I am going out to lunch and I want to take my favorite lady with me." He grinned. She looked up at him with a big smile. She stood up and grabbed her coat and joined him. Little did she know Heero was going to propose to her an hour later.  
  
~ Hear... My... Confession... ~ ~ [I feel my heart is turning ~ ~ Falling into place] ~  
  
About two months later Duo received a wedding announcement with no return address. He opened and read it.  
  
"Well I'll be. Heero and O'Jousan are getting married." He said to Hilde.  
  
*~*~*~ Author's Note *~*~*~  
  
Okay, I would like to now how you thought of it, so please review. It may take me out of my writer's block for my other stories. The reason this story was written is the fact that I got a lot of inspiration to do it as well as liking a song off of Josh Groban's newest CD 'Closer'. It fit the to character well. Since this is a one-shot I will not be writing more, unless I get enough reviews and ideas from reviewers. I hope you enjoyed the fic. Ja ne ^_^ 


End file.
